Drowned out rage
by WaterFirewolf
Summary: A outcast is drowned in camp crystal lake and returns to find those who killed her, and the world famous Jason exsperiences love forthe first time in 60 years
1. Murder!

"Freak!" smack

"Monster" smack

"Demon!" smack

"Devil!" smack

The sound of stones hitting the flesh of a young woman as she ran were herd throughout the woods, why she was being pelted by rocks was not because she wronged anyone, but because of her curse.

"Hell hound!" smack

"Hell's bitch!" SMACK! The stone made perfect contact with her head causing her to black out.

"Got the rope?" one of her tormenters said.

"yep." said another.

"The weight?" the first one said.

"check." the third tormenter said.

"Well, let's send this sorry bitch back to hell!" the first one said.

The woman who they had been chasing down was named Joanna, her curse was the bizarre deformity's on her face that gave her the slight appearance of a werewolf, instead of a normal face, she had a small snout that gave her a semi-doglike face and her eyes were coal black. The group tied her hands behind her back than tied her feet to some concrete bricks and set out for the lake.

Joanna woke to the sound of water splashing against the shore and felt herself being dragged into a boat of some kind, she tried to move her wrists but found them tied, the boat began to move, realizing that she was going to die, she began to pray that her sins be forgiven,

The boat stopped, rough hands lifted her feet into the water, tears started forming in her eyes, than the rest of her body was pushed into the ice cold water. Before she was totally submerged, she looked at the faces of her murderers and recognized them, Joe the butcher, Dr. Samuel, head of the psychiatric hospital in town, and carpenter Joshua, than she was plunged into the icy depths of camp crystal lake.

Pleas R and R this is my 2nd attempt at a fanfic and I want to know how it is, I will take constructive criticism but pleas no flames


	2. Angry Angel

"It's over, finally! No more freak show." Joe said to the group as they made their way back to shore.

"Amen to that! Now she won't disturb my patients any more." Samuel said.

"Wasn't she trying to run you out of practice?" Joshua asked.

"Yes she was, damn freak saw me using a method of treatment that was only to be used on certain types of patients with depression." Samuel replied.

"Who'd you use this treatment on?" Joe asked suspicious.

"Her mom, tried to use the treatment to erase her memory of her freak child, but she wouldn't forget, so I ended up frying her."

"Well, at least they are gone." Joe commented as they reached shore…

The body of Joanna swayed with the current on the bottom of the lake, her deformed face completely relaxed without emotion.

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my savior in my time of need._

Her hands twitched…

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear. _

A frown formed on her lips…

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door._

Her face became a mask of fear…

_There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more._

Which than changed to a mask of rage…

_No remorse cause I still remember,_

Her eyes shot open, filled with rage…

_The smile when you tore me apart._

She tore the ropes apart with her new strength…

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start._

Freed her legs from the weights…

_You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real._

Started swimming to the surface…

_You broke your promise and made me realize._

She could see the moonlight's reflection…

_It was all just a lie. _

She broke the still surface of the lake letting out a cry of rage, she let the tears roll freely down her face as she swam to shore…

The song I used is "Angels" by Within Temptation

Please R and R -

No flames pleas!


	3. The murderers are in it deep

Jason was really pissed, not only had some body been at Camp crystal lake, but he did not get a chance to kill them to pleas his dead mom, sure he was alright with being almost invincible, but he longed to see his mother.

"_Why did mother haft to be mortal!" _Jason thought…

Joanna had been crying on the docks when she herd someone speak.

"_Oh shit!!!"_ she thought and jumped back in the water…

Jason was now confused and pissed, he defiantly herd someone say "Oh shit" but it seemed to come out of no were, picking up his machete, he went towards the lake, Nothing seemed out of order…_ "OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I'm GONNA DIE AGAIN!"_ Jason jumped over 3 feet in the air.

_"Who's there?!" _He thought

_"Wait…how can I hear you if I'm under water"_

_"Your in the Lake?!!"_

_"You can hear me?! That impossible!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I was thinking that sentence."_

_"Well, I guess that you should not be able to hear me."_

_"Let me guess, your thinking to."_

_"Yes." _

There was a pause.

_"What's your name?" _Joanna thought.

_"Jason, yours?"_

_"Joanna."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Trying to figure out why I can still move."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I'm dead."_

_"I'm dead to."_

_"What?"_

_"I drowned in this lake 60 years ago."_

_"I drowned in this lake 10 minutes ago, when some guy's who I thought were my friends chased me here, tied concrete blocks to my legs and dropped me in the center of this lake."_

_"I was chased down to the docks that I think you are hiding behind, by all the 'normal' children and was pushed in."_

_"What do you mean by 'normal'?"_

_"Well…My face is deformed."_

There was a splashing sound as Joanna pulled herself onto the docks in front of Jason exposing her facial deformity's.

"_You to, huh." _

In a nearby town.

"I don't know were she is, she just…Yes…Ok…What?!…Ok bye." Joshua hung up the phone and looked at his three companions.

"The police are coming…"

"What! Why?!" Dr. Samuel said with worry in his voice.

"That's it! We're royally fucked!" Joe said. "Why are they coming?" Dr. Samuel asked

"Someone reported that Joanna disappeared" Joshua said.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but the point is, we need to act surprised if the police Do find her body."

"Oh shit, we're fucked!" Joe murmured.

"Would you stop cursing so much." Dr. Samuel said…

At camp crystal lake…

"_Are you done in there?"_ Jason asked Joanna.

"_Almost."_ Joanna replied.

" _It should not be that hard to find a mask in there."_ Jason said.

" _Who said anything about finding one?"_ Joanna said. For the past hour Joanna had been in a old shack with some camp equipment stored in it and Jason was getting impatient.

"_Ok, tell me what you think."_ Joanna replied stepping out of the shack, she had on a replica of Anubus' head that had been sewn together from a black shirt.

"_Wow…It's great!"_ Jason said.

"_Thanks."_ Joanna replied.

"_Could you pleas explain again what you were planning to do to your murderers?"_

Jason asked.

"_Well, let's start out with Joe." _ Joanna said with a evil grin…

WARNING: The next chapter will contain graphic violence, read at your own risk.

R&R Please!

No flames!


	4. first one down

_Authors note_: sorry for taking so long on the update, I was busy with summer projects; well on with Drowned out rage

Joe was busy taking his frustration out on a dead pig in his store's giant ice box, it had been several hours sense he herd about the police coming, but he still was angry.

"_Who would give a rat's ass about Joanna anyway? She was a horrible disgrace to our town, when I find that dumb shit who called the cop's, I'll-"_

A loud banging at the front door halted his train of thought.

"The store is closed!" Joe shouted, but the banging continued.

"Will you stop it! I said the store is closed!" Joe shouted, but the banging just got louder. Mumbling curses he stomped towards the door.

"I told you the store was-AAAAACK!" Joe had opened the door to a annoyed Jason Voorhees with his machete, and was sent flying back by a shove by Jason. Joe lay on the ground stunned, but was hoisted up by Jason 5 seconds later then sent flying back into the kitchen area of the store.

"J-J-Jason! I did nothing to-" Joe's begging was cut off by the second figure that walked in, of what he could tell, the figure was a woman, wearing muddy clothes, and had bruises around her wrists. Joe no longer cared for Jason, but for the women standing in front of him.

"J-J-Joanna?" He wisped, a confirming nod made his worst fears come to life. Jason looked at Joanna, who nodded, and Joe was dragged into the giant ice box and hung on a meat rack by his jacket, Jason looked at the shaking man with disgust and started to hack away at the murderer. A couple of minutes later Joanna came in with a cleaver and proceeded to hack off chunks of her murderer, once she and Jason were done, the man hanging on the meat rack was barely alive but was conscious, he could only watch in horror as Joanna proceeded to write "I KILLED JOANNA" on the wall in his blood.

"H-How can you…?" Joe whispered but was knocked over the head by Jason. The two undead walked out of the store plotting their next move on Joshua…

R&R please!

No flames!


	5. Killing before a date

Ok, sorry for the wait, I was caught up in a whole mess of stuff but now I can write some more. Anyway on with the story!

_Hey Jason_

_Yes?_

_I always wanted to do that._

_Feels great, doesn't it?_

_Yah…_

_So, who's next?_

_Joshua, and we can go on ahead and kill him._

_Yes!_

_And Jason_

_Yes._

_Your kind of cute when you are bloodthirsty._

The hockey mask wearing zombie began to blush for the first time in over 60 years.

Joshua was busy sanding the leg of a stool when the phone rang, sighing, he walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Joshua! It's me, Samuel!"

"Yah, what is it?"

"Joe's been attacked by a maniac!"

"What! When?!"

"Not long ago, he was found in his freezer with his limbs nearly hacked off!"

"Holy shit…"

"And that's not all, there was a message written in his blood on the wall, and I think it was done by the person who alerted the officials of Joanna's disappearance."

"Well, what did it say?"

"It said; I k-"click the phone went dead.

"Hello, HELLO!" Joshua screamed into the phone, getting a little scared, he reached for his sludge hammer only to find it was gone.

"what the fu-" He began but was stopped when the sludge hammer that he was searching for smashed into his head crushing it instantly. Joanna watched happily as the body fell to the floor with a thud, what really made her happy was the fact that she was the one who did it.

_Nice hit._ Jason said.

_Thank you. _Joanna replied.

_Hey Joanna._

_Yes?_

_Your cute when you attack people._

_Thanks!_

_And Joanna._

_Yes?_

_Would you…Umm…Er…_

_Yes?_

_Would you like to go out?_

_Sure! And Jason._

_Yes?_

_I think you are cute when you act shy._

Now Jason was blushing harder than ever as they walked out the door into the quiet night air…

R&R please!

No flames, just constructive criticism.


	6. The Fluff before the climax

Ok people, I am really sorry that I have not updated in a while, stuff happened. Ok on with the story…

The full moon illuminated the two undead killers as they walked down the road hand in hand. Jason was trying his best to think of a place for them to go and not be disturbed by the living, as he was pondering he noticed that Joanna was looking at him in a funny way.

"_What is it?"_

"_I just realized something…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I just realized that I have never seen you without your mask."_

"…_And?"_

"_Well I was wondering… Could you take it off?"_

Jason hesitated, then with his free hand he removed the mask and allowed Joanna to see his almost always masked face. Jason saw Joanna's eyes widen and fearing that he had upset her he lifted the mask up to his face only to have Joanna's hand reach up and touch the rotting skin that should have been a cheek. Jason stopped and closed his eyes, never before had he felt this kind of pleasure, a warm tingly sensation was spreading through his body and he could not deny that he loved it. The next thing he knew he was locked in a passionate kiss with the undead female, he tensed up for a second before he felt the best sensation spread throughout his body. When the kiss ended, both looked at each other with a gleam in there dead eyes.

"_Jason, I never thought I'd say this to a person but, I love you so much."_

"_I'd never thought that I'd love a person in my entire life, or death, or whatever."_

Joanna giggled then looked at the undead.

"_I don't see why anyone would not want to go out with you. You are caring, strong, immortal, and a lot of other things."_

"_You really think that?"_

"_Yah."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course! You have a beauty that people rarely have nowadays."_

"_And that is?"_

"_The ability to show true love." _

Jason was taken aback by what she had said. He could show true love? Jason Voorhees could show true love? How? His mind was racing when he heard the familiar sound of a car driving towards them. Looking up he saw the headlights of what appeared to be a pickup truck come to a sudden stop and suddenly heard Joanna snarl and for the first time in her life Joanna spoke in a icy voice that could send the toughest thug screaming; 

"MURDERER!"

A little fluff to lighten the mood before the climax. R&R please! : ) __


	7. The final death

Ok sorry that this took so long, I just got caught up in work that had to be done…so, yah…Anyways, the final chapter

Ok sorry that this took so long, I just got caught up in work that had to be done…so, yah…Anyways, the final chapter.

Five gunshots were heard ringing through the darkened street, twice they missed one hit Johanna's leg, one hit Jason in the arm, and the last hit Johanna in the chest causing darkened blood to spurt out. Paying no heed to the wounds they had received, they made there way to Samuel's van. Samuel screamed and ran as fast as his legs would carry him back the way he came but as he rounded a corner he was tackled to the ground and blacked out from the impact…

When Samuel came to he found that he was strapped to a gurney with something strapped to his head, he was not given time to think when a white hot pain shot through his body. standing beside his writhing body was Johanna with his gun and the controls to the ECT. Once the machine was paused to allow Samuel to regain some control over his twitching body he managed to say; "…This is not how she died…" When he finally managed to open his eyes the first and last thing he saw before he was blown to hell was the barrel of his gun in his face. Had he been able to hear Johanna's thoughts he would have herd "_no, this is the way you blew her head off_." Before the trigger was pulled.

Upon hearing the gunshot, Jason rushed into the room at the ready but relaxed when he saw that Johanna had achieved her goal, the man who had caused her so much painwas gone looking up he was startled to see Johanna collapse on the floor running over to her he found that she was dead. Looking over her now lifeless body he saw a piece of paper neatly folded. When he opened it he was surprised to find that it was a page of an old article that talked about different theories about the spirits of the dead.

Looking it over he found an old article that talked about what happens when a spirit is appeased ; "…_upon achieving there goals the spirits will have no reason to stay_…" Now he knew why she was dead, she was a spirit trapped in a body that rejected it and when her spirit found piece it had lost all bonds with it's body and had left. Grieved, Jason made his way down to the lake where he carried her into the dark waters of Crystal Lake…

End


End file.
